Akuma ken(Devil Fist)
Akuma Ken(Devil Fist) The "Devil Fist" is an style created by Akuma Tetsu that focuses on an well balanced attack meaning lots of punches and kicks and grappels and continuos grappels and taking down mutiple opponents. The Style isn't based off anyform of known martial arts atleast not intentionally. Akuma created this style of fighting from his own natural abilities. the style is all about attacking the opponent there for creating an strong denfense ex:if the opponet can't attack than you can't get hit. it's that simple. the style use's a series of fakes and tricks to get an attack through very strong defense by usually attacking at werid and almost any angles or performing an series of flips and twist to get better positioning on the opponent. As far as defense the sytle rarely blocks, Akuma never liked being on the defense so he focused on counter attacking or acrobatic dodging. Tetsu is able to counter an mutiple array of grabs, punches, kicks etc... Tetsu can even counter count er's rather it's an counter strike or grab. Akuma also focused on overall body control which includes footwork such as the flash step, shadow step and mutiple others, hand speed and speed in general aecrobatic's and flexability.oh yeah it even includes the..Bitch Slap nah but in Akuma case if he should ever lose an arm he wanted to make sure he could still attack his opponets with one hand. Akuma is a"Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. One Hand Attacks Akuma also devloped an way to denfend/attack in case he ever lose a arm in battle. he is even able to defend against armed opponents this way. the user is able to parry opponents attack by sdeflecting their arm the left or right, or by slapping their arm downward or grabbing it. Since the user is using the same arm to attack as well as parry it becomes hard for the opponent to dodge because they wouldn't be used to someone using such an odd way to attack and proably wouldn't even see it coming, and even if they did know it still be diffcult to stop. Parry Strikes Akuma has taught himself how to parry various attacks though the difference in his parries are that he attack while doing them for example:say the the opponent throws a left round house kick, akuma would use his eblow to deflect the attack.so that he inflicts damage while defending himself.(if it doesn't make since to ya then i don't know any better words to discribe it to ya) Akuma will also punch or kick the opponents Attack Ex: the opponent throws a right hook, instead of blocking akuma would punch the opponent hand effectively stopping the attack while also possibly hurting or maybe even breaking the said opponents hand. Striking The stance akuma takes when fighting usually depends on the opponent he's fighting akuma has an strange way of telling which types of attacks would work better against opponent(punches, kicks, grabs, etc) tho for the most part the stance is relaxed actually the stances is so relaxed that his hands are alway in his pocket though one of his legs will be slightly bent usually the lead leg, he does this because if an serious fighter see's this they would be mostly enraged becuse it would seem as if they're be taken lightly therefor they get mad and usual make mistakes. The Style favors punching for the most part, every punch the user throws is an haymaker tho an controlled one rather than throwing ones whole body into the punch Akuma has trained himself to throw powerful punches just by using his upperbody therefor his no longer off balanced and is able to throw haymakers as if they were normal punches. The kicks that the style use's are actually more deadly than it's punches, the kicks can virtualy come at the opponent from just about any angle and at any time, the style also fakes alot with it legs to deliver an haymaker or strong punch to the enemy or vice versus faking an punch to deliver a kick. Grappels when akuma decides to grappel someone and or slam them he never stops at one.he like to make sure that he inflicts as much damage as possible an doesn't won't to give them time to recover so once. so if one of the slams/throws land the user will quickly grab hold of them almost as soon as they hit the ground and attempt another slam and or throw. the user will even toss the oppenent through the air and grab ahold of them again before the hit the ground and slam them into the ground use the momentum from the throw to add ore force to the slam. The user will also use's various locks to dislocate and break opponents limbs. Sometimes the user will even allow an attack to hit so that they can quickly grab hold off the opponent and pull off a throw/slam. DEVIL FIST By learning to control ones chi the user can channel it into various parts of the body bossting their attack strenght and of things. Through training Akuma has learned how to control his chi better allowing him to boost his strenght and also allowing one some control over his dormant ability which in akuma's case is lighting or sometimes even fire tho most of the time it's lighting. (Akuma inherited this for his father, who stole the ability from a Raiju). the user when using his chi can literly knock the opponents chi out of their body each time they take a blow physically the attacks doesn't do more more than they would normally but internally each time the opponent gets hit he'd feel he chi disappearing. If one has elemental control they can focus that ability into their hands and or feet adding extra attack power in akuma's case his elemental control is lighting and fire although he doesn't have full control he can still channel it by channeling enough chi. When Akuma Strikes the opponent lighting will be sent coursing into their body inflicting extra damage or even stunning them for breif periods of time, if fire appear then the opponents body will be burn inflicting extra damage, with every strike as well as knocking out their chi. Category:Fighting styles